


Brother's Promise

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Joffrey wants Robb to hear.





	

Title: Brother's Promise

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Joffrey/Bran

Characters: Robb Stark, Bran Stark, Bronn, Joffrey Baratheon, Sonoma and Tyrion Baratheon

Summary: Joffrey wants Robb to hear.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"It seems that my lady is over dressed. Unbutton him." Joffrey ordered as Bran kneeled on the ground.

Sonoma smirked as he gripped the back of Bran's shirt ripping it clear until his stomach showed. Joffrey smiled at the anger that shined in his lady's eyes as he attempted to cover himself. Bran did not cry out as the sword appeared before him ready to end his life.

"Let us be loud for your brother to hear." Joffrey demanded. He will punish the younger Stark for the actions of his own blood even if he had to part of it. He was king after all and no one could deny the king anything.

"I will not give you the pleasure of hearing me scream." Bran hissed as he stared directly at Joffrey.

"Are you sure?" Joffrey whispered as he nodded towards Somona who lifted his sword.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Tyrion shouted as he entered, the people surrounding parting for him when he approached. Bran whimpered as Tyrion catches his eyes on him before demanding someone cover him.

"You ignorant boy. You dare treat your future husband with this disrespect. He is still pure but you treat him as if he's some whore from an house!" Tyrion growled out ignoring Somona who moved towards him. Bron immediately sent an glare towards the other man who backed down.

"I am your king-" Joffrey cried out.

"No! You are no king. Simply an child playing grown up, yet to be stopped." Tyrion hissed as he turned to Somona who glared at him. He couldn't help but notice the way the older man eyes trailed over the young Stark heir.

"Bron gather the small Stark. We'll leave my nephew to his thoughts until he can learn to cherish the valuable things in life." Tyrion ordered. Sonoma glanced at the King who simply watched as Bron gather little Bran in his arms.

* * *

Tyrion waited until Joffrey and his man were from hearing distance to turn towards the smaller Stark. "Are you okay little prince?"

"My brother promise me his head. I shall mourn it beside my father's." Bran whispered as he stared ahead no shame or fear in his face only pride and strength.

"Maybe you shall survive after all little Stark even longer than the rest of us."


End file.
